Athena Decision
by Kenedict Leo
Summary: Kisah Setelah Athena mengalahkan Hades dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya,Warning: Lebay,Gaje,Garing,para saori haters silahkan membaca fic ini *dijambak*


Disiclaimer: Masami kurumada

Warning: Lebay,Gaje,Garing,para saori haters silahkan membaca fic ini *dijambak*

.

.

.

Ketika waktu tak bisa diubah bahkan oleh Dewa tertinggi sekalipun..

.

Ketika hukum tak dipatuhi akankah sesuatu akan berubah?

.

Dunia ini akan berubah sesuai dengan Kehendakku

.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku

.

Aku akan menikmatinya secara perlahan

.

.

.

ATHENA DECISION

.

.

Malam ini adalah hari minggu,malam yang sangat tepat untuk keluar dari rutinitas sehari-hari,dan melupakan sejenak permasalahan 1 minggu ini,atau malam yang sangat tepat untuk berkumpul baik dengan keluarga,teman,atau dengan kekasih,siapapun orangnya,intinya malam minggu benar-benar malam special yg hanya ada 1 minggu sekali untuk bersenang-senang…

Tapi tidak bagi dia..

.

Ya,bagi dia,bagi dia tidak ada waktu untuk bermalam minggu,dia bahkan tidak tau budaya atau tradisi untuk bersenang-senang di malam minggu,sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia harus keluar dari rutinitas sehari-harinya,sekalipun dapat terbenak dalam pikirannya,dia akan berpikir dua kali,apakah dia bisa?,atau apakah dia sanggup untuk melepaskan tanggung jawabnya?tidak usah muluk-muluk,intinya..kepada siapa dia akan menyerahkan tampuk ketanggungjawaban yg dibebankan padanya hanya untuk satuuuuu malam saja,dialah penguasa sekaligus penjaga daratan bumi,seorang dewi yang menurut legenda kekuatannya melebihi sang ayah, sang ayah yang menguasai alam semesta dan surga dan memilki segalanya,mengakui kekuatannya dibawah putri kesayangannya sendiri,tapi,kenapa dia menyebut putrid kesayangan yang berarti bisa saja putrinya memberontak dan membunuh ayahnya sendiri? Tentu saja,karena sang ayah tau bahwa putrinya memiliki hati yang suci dan baik yang tidak akan pernah berbuat demikian,ya dialah Athena,seorang dewi berwujud manusia biasa,yang tidak akan pernah bisa menghirup udara kebebasan dan selalu terikat dengan tugasnya,apalagi dia juga memegang tampuk kepemimpinan perusahaan Graud Foundation,dimana seorang kakek-yang diakui sebagai ayah ketimbang zeus-yang telah mempercayainya untuk meneruskan jerih payahnya mendirinkan perusahaan terbesar yg memegang setengah saham dia seperti burung dalam sangkar emas,bedanya ada orang yang dapat dia suruh-suruh…

.

.

"hu, urrgghhh!"Saori kido mendesah sembari dia menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja dan memegang erat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya,sang penjaga bumi tersebut baru saja selesai rapat dengan pemuka maupun pejabat tinggi perusahaan Graud Foundation yang menghabiskan waktu 4 jam hanya untuk mendengarkan komentar-komentar atau pemotresan mereka tentang defisit pembelanjaan perusahaan yang terus meningkat,tak ada seorang pun yang membelanya,sebenarnya,sebagai Athena,Saori bisa saja menyuruh saintnya untuk membungkam mulut orang-orang tak berperasaan yang tidak akan mau tau perasaannya itu,tapi tidak mungkinkan?,apa kata Zeus kalau tau hal ini?apalagi dia tidak mau mengecewakan kakeknya,kakek yang selalu mengajarinya untuk selalu lembut dalam keadaan apapun-yang akibatnya kelembutenn(terlalu lembuuuutt)-tapi,ohh,ayolaahh,dia baru berumur 14 taun,yang bahkan masih berada di usia perbatasan antara anak-anak dan remaja dan dia harus menanggung semua beban ini? Menjadi Athena yang selalu diincar-mudah saja untuk membunuh musuhnya,tapi dia selalu ingat akan kata kakeknya"selalu lemmbbuuutttzzz"yang akhirnya dia hanya bisa berdoa keselamatan saint yang akan menyelamatkannya- dan juga pewaris perusahaan terbesar didunia itu,hidup di dunia ini sama sekali tidak adil!,pikir Saori yang menggebrak pelan meja kerjanya-ingett,lemmbbuuttzz-

"bagaimana kalau aku meminta Shion untuk menggantikanku semalam saja?"Tanya Athena pada dirinya sendiri."sebagai pope Sanctuary pasti dia bisa memimpin perusahaan ini dalam setaun sekalipun",setelah Athena merasa yakin dia segera membuka tas untuk mengambil handphone dan ingin menelepon sanctuary,-sekarang sanctuary sudah agak modern,listrik dan jaringan telpon sudah bisa masuk,sebenarnya dia juga ingin membuka wi-fi di sana,tetapi Athena segera sadar bahwa hal itu berarti Milo,Aiolia,dan Kanon dapat mengakses video bokep dan hentai sepuas-puasnya- tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan untuk menekan keypad phonenya..

"itu berarti akan membawa Graud Foundation dalam ambang kehancuran…."kata Athena muram dan sweatdrop, dia sadar bahwa shion mungkin bisa saja memipmpin sementara,dan esoknya seluruh pejabat yang biasanya memarahi dan mengkritiknya akan menjadi abu karena tak dapat menahan amarahnya,wajahnya aja yang imut-imut tapi hatinya busuughh!,pikir Athena –oke,ini adalah pemikiran author sendiri… -.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam Athena Saori duduk termenung di meja kerjanya,jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore,pertanda bahwa waktunya karyawan untuk pulang dan mengadakan ritual ke-malamminggu-an,tapi tidak baginya,setelah ini akan ada jadwal seminar dimana dia menjadi narasumbernya,lalu masih ada jamuan makan malam dengan aliansi perusahaan di hotel Tokyo,barulah dia bisa bergerak bebas setelah agenda-agenda tersebut,memang hanya 2,tapi itu bisa memakan waktu 5 jam,itu berarti bahwa dia baru bisa pulang sekitar jam 22.00,dan sudah sangat terlambat untuk keluar-dia kan anak baek-baek-,ditambah lagi mansion keluarga Kido yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh suara-suara bronze saint kini terlihat sunyi senyap,setelah hades dikalahkan dan dunia sudah damai,para bronze saint memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu dan bukan ditempat perusahaan Graud Foundation,kata mereka,mereka ingin berusaha sendiri dan tidak ingin merepotkan Saori,di tambah lagi sekarang mereka bersekolah di yayasan asrama Graud Foundation-inget,mereka masih berumur 13 taun,yang bahkan author pun gk percaya-,sementara Gold saint dan silver saint bertugas untuk tetap menjaga sanctuary,sebenarnya Athena sendiri ingin agar mereka di nonaktifkan menjadi saint,tapi mereka tetep kekeuh untuk berdiam di sanctuary,alasannya sih untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada dewa yg mengamuk karna bumi 'terlalu' damai-alasan yang gk masuk akal bukan?- dan akhirnya terpaksa dia harus menghidupi mereka dengan uang perusahaan!,'uh udah deh,bilang aja kalo kalian itu males kerja!',pikir Athena

.

XXXXXX

.

_In your eyes and I,Theres a new land_

_Angel in flight_

_Wonk uoy nath noiceffa erom deen I_

_My sanctuary My Sanctuary now_

_Where fear and lies melt away_

_Music in Tie _

_Wonk uoy nath noitceffa erom deen I_

_Whats left of me?,whats left of me?_

…

…_._

"whats left of me?"

_Snwod dna pu ynam os.._

_My heart is battleground_

_Snoitome eurt deen i_

_Wonk uoy nath noitceffa erom deen i_

_Snoitome eurt deen i.._

….

Lagu sanctuary-utada hikaru mengalun pelan dari home teater di kamarnya,Sedang Saori sedang memandang langit malam bertabur bintang,sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebelum beranjak tidur,menghirup teh herbal dan memandang langit cerah bertabur bintang,membuat suasana hati yang kalut berubah menjadi tenang,pikirnya,sudah berapa lama aku tidak menikmati indahnya malam,selama di Sanctuary dia selalu memandang bintang dengan penuh kekalutan dan kekhawatiran,berdoa pada seluruh alam semesta agar tercipta perdamaian di muka bumi ini,yang membuatnya semakin tertekan,apalagi dia adalah seorang dewi Athena,yang mana dia tidak mau dan tidak akan bisa menyukai seseorang,meskipun hatinya berkata lain,tapi dia tetep kukuh untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta,dia lebih memilih sekumpulan manusia bumi yang bahkan tidak tau menau mengenai dirinya-hanya tau bahwa dia adlah direktur termuda pewaris perusahaan terbesar-ketimbang seseorang yang mencintainya,ya seseorang yang mencintainya….

.

"Besok aku akan menemuimu….seiya"

.

XxXx

.

Esoknya di Rumah sakit Denguine Todai*kenapa jd kyk nama kampus?*

"ah,nona Saori,hari anda datang juga"sapa perawat rumah sakit yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Saori,perawat itu sudah biasa menyapa Saori yang memang sangat sering berkunjung ke Rumah sakit

ini,semenjak Seiya tidak sadar karena tertusuk Oleh Pedang Kegelapan Hades,yang bahkan Zeus maupun Athena tak sanggup untuk menyembuhkan atau menyadarkannya,tidak selama arwah Hades tidak mau menyabut sendiri efek pedang Dewa nya,walaupun sekarang Hades telah di hukum oleh Zeus dan Athena,yaitu terkunci dalam segel Zeus yang mengakibatkan dirinya tidak bisa berenkarnasi tetap tidak mau,karena Hades merasa bahwa untuk apa dia harus hormat pada manusia?,sedang yang berhak mematikan atau menghidupkan manusia adalah dirinya,Hades tetap kukuh untuk tidak akan pernah menyembuhkan seiya selama bumi belum menjadi kekuasaannya,hal ini tentu saja membuat Athena terpaksa untuk membiarkan seiya,karena… yang telah kalian ketahui,saori lebih memilih jutaan manusia yang bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya daripada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya sunnguh ironis

"bagaimana kabar…nya?"Athena mendesah,dia sudah tau isi pikiran peraawat ini'

"belum nona…maaf"jawab perawat itu gelisah dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"kami sudah mencoba berulang kali,tapi…tapi,maafkan kami nona,padahal nona lah yg telah membangun rumah sakit ini dan menjadi rumah sakit terbesar di seluruh Asia,tapi..kami.."perawat ini menangis pelan mengingat 2 tahun lalu dimana tempat ini merupakan puskesmas kecil di tepi jalan raya,yg sangat sepi sekali pasien berobat,kemudian Saori datang dan menyulap rumah sakit ini menjadi rumah sakit termegah,tapi orang yang tidak mampu pun dapat berobat disini,thanks to Athena..

"tidak apa-apa,jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"kata athena tersenyum tipis,Athena pun berjalan menuju kamar seiya yang merupakan kamar ter VVIP di rumah sakit ini..

….

TBC

Ahahaha…lagi-lagi bikim fic ngegantung lagi GOMEN-NEE…..*didepak*

W janji deh bakal update fic fic laenya dalam 2 minggu. ^^v

Kenedict Leo Has Sign Out


End file.
